Buildings
A page about the buildings found in Element. Element has a number of buildings that can be built which serve a variety of purposes. Some buildings are critical for progressing through the game, such as the Cargo Shuttle, while others are there to help unlock and improve your offensive ability, such as the Element Verge Lab or population increasing buildings like the Living Quarters. You start with a few buildings already constructed. The rest that need to be built are located in the construction tab on the menu bar at the bottom of the screen. Starter Buildings These buildings will already be present when you start the game. Orbital Command * This building allows you to access the radar map. It produces 4 charges for the radar per day, which you can can be increase by upgrading the building. Voxel Frost Architects * This building helps complete construction for free if the time remaining is less than 5 minutes. Upgrading this building requires Federation Blueprints, which can only be attained by chance, through the Dark Hive. Each upgrade increases the remaining time by one minute i.e. level 2 = 6 mins, level 3 = 7 mins etc. City Buildings Element Verge Lab * The Element Verge Lab and Dr. Emmet Lab are where research is conducted into unlocking new troops, as well as increasing their power. It is also where research is done to unlock new buildings, such as the Gravylic Condensers or Aicraft Factory. The Element Verge Lab and Dr Emmet Lab use Microchips and Elements to conduct research. Microchips can be won through battling other players or through reaching the Federation Shuttle. Elements are provided daily at a rate of 6 per day, but this can be increased by upgrading the laboratory. Planning your research is a worthwhile endeavour. It may also be worth looking into Enemy Troops and Allied Troops before deciding which tree to take. Living Quarters * Your basic building to increase the population limit. Each new building creates 5 population and each upgrade creates 2 more. Dark Hive * The Dark Hive is a way to recieve free resources and items. It is also the only source of Federation Blueprints, which are needed for upgrading the Voxel Frost Architects building. An orange cargo icon appears above the menu bar when it has returned with goods. Keep this building very busy! Federal Insurance Buerau * This critical building, often oddly referred to as 'FBI', is where Troops can be revived after battles. Up to 90% of troops lost will wind up here. If the troops are lost attacking they will cost mariants to revive. Conversely, if the troops are lost in defense, they will only cost bitcoin to revive. Interestingly, if the population limit has been reached, reviving troops will exceed it. Headquarters * Owning and upgrading the headquarters is necessary to construct other higher level buildings. The Headquarters also allows your base use a different defence strategy. At level 1 there is only the 'Aggressive' option, which means your troops will always fight to defend your base during a foreign attack. At level 2 however, the Headquarters has a 'Shelter' option (in exchange for bitcoins). The Shelter option means your troops will not fight during an attack for 2 days, saving you from loosing any but leaving your base open for enemies to plunder. Dr. Emmet lab * Together with the Element Verge Lab, the Dr. Emmet Lab helps conduct research into unlocking new troops, as well as increasing their power. It is also where research is done to unlock new buildings, such as the Gravylic Condensers or Aicraft Factory. The Element Verge Lab and Dr Emmet Lab use Microchips and Elements to conduct research. Microchips can be won through battling other players or through reaching the Federation Shuttle. Elements are provided daily at a rate of 6 per day, but this can be increased by upgrading the laboratory. Planning your research is a worthwhile endeavour. It may also be worth looking into Enemy Troops and Allied Troops before deciding which tree to take. Cargo Shuttle * The Cargo Shuttle is the basic building for trading resources and items for bitcoins. It has a starting capacity of 50, which can be increased by upgrading the shuttle with Mariants. Each base can own a maximum of 4. The cargo shuttle recieves a special daily speedup to reduce travelling time. Each use of the speedup increases the travel time as below. ** 1st use = 10 mins ** 2nd use = 30 mins ** 3rd use = 3 hours ** 4th use = 5 hours ** 5th use = 8 hours Orbital Shuttle * The same as the Cargo Shuttle but more advanced and costs 2000 Mariants to build. Each base can own a maximum of 4. It has a starting capacity of 500, which can be increased by upgrading the shuttle with Mariants. Voxel Frost Apartments * A better version of the Living Quarters. Each new building creates 21 population and each upgrade creates 10 more. Golden Pavillion * A better version of the Voxel Frost Apartments. Each new building creates 70 population and (unknown how much each upgrade gives). Prime Spire * A better version of the Golden Pavillion. Each new building creates 200 population and (unknown how much each upgrade gives). Enigma Station * This building is needed at level 20 to be able to attack reaper bases on the map. Reaper bases are where tixid can be farmed. Secret Lab * One of the buildings needed to upgrade troops to elite versions. The Renovation Depot is the other one. Troop Buildings Federation Barracks * Produce your Infantry here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be Produced after it is unlocked through research. Mech Factory * Produce your Mech here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be produced after it is unlocked through research. Vehicle Factory * Produce your Vehicles here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. Drone Factory * Produce your Drones here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. Aircraft Factory * Produce your Aircraft here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. Biotech Factory * Produce your Mutants here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. Renovation Depot * One of the buildings required to produce elite troops. The other is the Secret Lab. Turret L1-S5 * A building which provides additional 1000 defensive power within a certain circular range around it. Upgrading it increases it's defensive power. Overlapping turrets will stack their defensive power. Resource Buildings Warehouse * The basic stroage facility for resources. Used for storing Selium, Fram, Herbert and Gravylic. Each upgrade increases the storage by a small amount. Selium Refiner * The basic building used to extract Selium. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Selium Geysers. Fram Extractor * The basic building used to extract Fram. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Fram Deposits. Herbert Harvester * The basic building used to extract Herbert. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Herbert Spice Deposits. Gravylic Condenser * The basic building used to extract Gravylic. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Gravylic Deposits. Tixid Storage * The basic building needed to store an additional 50 Tixid. Each upgrade increases the storage space by 50. Category:Building Category:Browse Category:How to Play __FORCETOC__